In many wireless communication networks, the network conducts uplink channel measurements based on sounding reference signals (SRS) transmitted by a UE. In many cases, each SRS includes a SRS sequence that is based at least in part on the cell identifier (ID) of the cell serving the UE. This limits the number of SRS sequences that are available to be assigned to UEs within the coverage area of a particular cell, and also requires that the UE know the cell-ID of its serving cell.
In future network designs, the identity and location of network transmission reception points (TRPs) may not be known to the user equipment (UEs) served by the network. A specific example is a UE-centric no-cell (UCNC) system in which multiple TRPs may serve a UE without the UE knowing which TRPs are serving it.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide SRS mechanisms to support future network designs.